


Small Sketches

by 1_jew_in_a_room



Series: Immortal Husbands One-Shots [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Joe's drawing, M/M, pure fluff, this is also so short, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_jew_in_a_room/pseuds/1_jew_in_a_room
Summary: A very short fic in which Joe sketches Nicky
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Husbands One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Small Sketches

Nicolo sits reading quietly in a beautiful moment of simple stillness. He can feel Yusuf’s eyes on him and smiles, having to re-read a sentence or two as he revels in the feeling. His love makes a soft noise of protest as he shifts to look at him. Yusuf needs to get the angle of his neck just right, or the curve of his arm against the table, or the tilt of his head.

The familiar, feather-light sound of pencil on paper makes him smile as he looks back to his book. Light shines lazily through the window onto the kitchen table and warms his hands. After a timeless moment Yusuf puts the pencil down and shifts to put his hand on Nicolo’s arm. He closes the book and presses a kiss to his graphite-smudged hand in response.

He doesn’t need to look at the open sketchbook to see himself immortalized in pencil. He’s already immortalized in the reflection of Yusuf’s eyes.


End file.
